Barista
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: quand Deaton, le patron de Derek, se met en tête de s'occuper des amours de son Barista. Teen wolf et les perso de m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Eowin pour la cover


**Os écrit pour un défi pour le groupe Sterek's Pack**

 **Partit d'une photo avec cette phrase:**

 **Aujourd'hui votre barista est:**

 **1: Putain de gay**  
 **2: Désespérément seul**  
 **Pour votre boisson du jour, je recommande: Que vous me donniez votre numé** ro

* * *

Barista

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu l'as rencontré.

\- Je ne comptais pas te le raconter en fait.

\- ça va, ça fait deux ans y a prescription, tu ne crois pas? Aller Derek, raconte-moi, je suis sûr que c'est chou et romantique comme je te connais.

\- … Bon je te raconte. … je servais dans ce café en face du poste de police à l'époque et cet imbécile de Deaton, le patron du café, m'a fait une sorte de coup monté déguisé en blague. Un matin, je vais au boulot, je prends mon service et Deaton me dit que pour une fois c'est lui qui écrit les suggestions du jour sur l'ardoise dehors. Je ne me suis pas méfié tu vois.

\- Et il avait écrit quoi?

\- Tu sauras plus tard. Bref donc, le premier client, je ne me suis pas posé de questions, je me suis dit qu'il tentait un truc. Le gars me demande ce que je lui conseille en suggestion. Je lui sors la liste des cafés disponibles et là il dit: ''Et que vous acceptiez mon numéro de téléphone avec ça c'est possible?'', et il me fait un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas compris et je lui ai répondu non. Il a eu l'air plus choqué que déçu.

\- Putain, ça sent le truc génial ça!

\- Y a que toi qui penses cela, tu sais. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça génial moi.

\- Bon et ensuite?

\- Ensuite, le même scénario s'est répété 2-3 fois et j'ai laissé couler et puis il est arrivé un jeune homme dans une Jeep bleue. Je l'ai vu longuement lire le panneau dehors avec un air d'ahuri. Ensuite, il a passé son regard du panneau à moi plusieurs fois, il a inspiré très fort et il est entré.

\- Je parie que c'était Stiles.

\- Evidemment que c'était Stiles. Il est venu vers moi, a commandé des croissants, un café, et il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Je lui ai demandé:

''- Pourquoi je prendrai ton numéro?

\- Parce que je te l'ai donné.

\- Je peux savoir quel âge tu as?

\- L'âge n'est pas important, tu sais.

\- Quel âge tu as?

\- Dix-sept ans dans un mois, mais vraiment je vois pas pourquoi c'est important. Accepte mon numéro.

\- Non!

\- Mais c'est pas juste… C'est bien toi le barista non?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- C'est parce que j'ai dix-sept ans hein?

\- Ben… premièrement oui et en plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- L'ardoise dehors dit: ''Aujourd'hui votre barista est:  
1: Putain de gay  
2: Désespérément seul  
Pour votre boisson du jour, je recommande: Que vous me donniez votre numéro''. Alors je te donne mon numéro parce que moi aussi je suis un putain de gay et que je suis désespérément seul et en plus tu es diablement sexy.''

\- Hahahah tel que je te connais, tu as rougi et tu l'as renvoyé.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai renvoyé. Il avait dix-sept ans et en plus je le voyais souvent au café et je savais qu'il est le fils du shérif. Sacrément mignon, je l'admettais déjà à l'époque, mais mineur et fils du shérif.

\- Et du coup, il s'est passé quoi?

\- Tu connais Stiles, il est revenu à la charge à peu près toutes les demi-heures jusqu'à midi.

\- Tu sais, ça me fait trop marrer, continu frangin.

\- Et à midi, il a débarqué pour se poser à une table et à tenté encore et encore de me fourguer son putain de numéro de téléphone et il a même eu l'audace de me demander le mien. Puis au bout de vingt minutes j'ai vu entrer le shérif, son père donc. Je me suis dis, oh non il va m'arriver des bricoles avec les conneries de son gosse et de mon patron et là le shérif, il me commande un café et me dit: ''Pitié prenez le numéro de mon fils parce que sinon il ne va pas aller au lycée et il va être dans mon bureau toute la journée!''

\- Tu as accepté?

\- Ben du coup avec la bénédiction du père, j'ai cédé. J'ai pris son numéro, j'ai donné le mien et le shérif m'a remercié parce que son fils est enfin allé en cours. Et juste après j'ai vu Deaton effacer le tableau dehors avec un grand sourire.

\- Joli le plan… Ah franchement, je dis bravo… il est génial ton ex-patron. Je crois bien que je vais aller le voir pour qu'il m'aide. J'ai flashé sur un beau garçon.

Cora fit un sourire à son frère et partit en riant.


End file.
